paint_dryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint Dry: Christmas Special
Synopsis Four elf friends come together to save Christmas Summary 10 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS Bellsnickel walks in with letters for Santa for Christmas from little kids. Bellsnickel complains that there probably aren't any letters for him. Santa hands him a letter, but it's from the IRS saying that they're foreclosing his house. Bellsnickel says that they need to sell the presents so that they have money. Santa rejects that idea once again (for God knows how many times) and tells Bellsnickel to make him some hot cocoa. Bellsnickel goes to make the hot cocoa and finds some poison and mixes it into the hot cocoa. He gives the hot cocoa to Santa who promptly passes out. Bellsnickel has some elves carry Santa out of the house to a secret hideout. 7 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS All the elves are working on toys when they finish for the day. Four of the elves go one way and the other elves go a different way. The elves that went the different way go meet up with Bellsnickel and they all go steal the presents to go sell them. 8 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS Three of the elves have met up and are talking with each other when one of them breaks open the door and says that the presents are missing. They go down and see that the presents are missing and go look for Santa. They find a note from Bellsnickel saying that "This is how Christmas should be." Somehow, one of the elves deduces how the entire thing went down. They make a plan to save Santa and save Christmas. 7 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (again) Bellsnickel and his elves are in their hideout in the South Pole, where they're working out. They work out a plan to stop Bellsnickel and save Christmas. They will have to go through the Unwanted Woods, over St. Nick Mountain, and through the Grasses of Andof (idk what he said) 6 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS The four elves make it to the Unwanted Woods and they think that they're going to have to cross it until one of them says that they could just go around it. We cut to one of the elves showing Bellsnickel some security footage. Bellsnickel thinks that they wont make it there and instructs the other elves to make more presents to make more money. 5 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS The elves make it past the Unwanted Woods where they see Grandma get run over by a "reindeer". 4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS The elves make it to "St. Nick's Mountain" only to find that there is no mountain there. 3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS We cut to Bellsnickel taunting Santa in his hideout. Bellsnickel is confident that they're going to win and be able to sell the gifts. INTERMISSION CHRISTMAS EVE The four elves make it to Bellsnickel's hideout. The other elves go to hold the other elves off. Bellsnickel nervously awaits the other elves' return when he sees Santa has escaped. When Bellsnickel asks how Santa escaped, he says that the Christmas Spirit is always on his side. Bellsnickel runs away in defeat. The four elves are fighting Bellsnickel's elves and The four elves are victorious in defeating Bellsnickel's elves. Bellsnickel then comes out and knocks Santa out with a baseball bat and takes the presents. Memorable Quotes Movie Quotes Here's your letters. Tell me if there's anything for me, though I doubt there will be. -'Bellsnickel' We're foreclosing your house. Love, The IRS -'Bellsnickel' I don't feel good, I think I might have to take a quick nap. *passes out and lands on the floor* -'Santa' Mrs. Claus: '"Honey, everything okay?" '''Bellsnickel: '"Yeah everything's fine honey, don't worry about it." '''Mrs. C:"Are you sure, because it sounded like a really large man fell over." B: '"No, it's just my hot cocoa, don't worry about it." '''Mrs. C: '"Okay" -'''Bellsnickel and Mrs. Claus "Big Red has the Big Dead" -'Bellsnickel' Bellsnickel: '"This is a Christmas Special, but there's no snow anywhere!" '''Elf (Aidan): '"A buddy down the street was talking about global warming, And I'm telling you, that is no joke, that sound serious." -'Bellsnickel and an elf '''talking about how there's no snow '''Elf (Carter): '"Hey guys!" 'Elf (Nolan): '"That's the third door this week!" 'Elf (Carter): '"The presents are gone!" -'''Elf (Carter) telling the other elves (Nolan, Kent, Joey) that the presents are gone "Y'know what, I think I know what happened, Bellsnickel stole Santa, stole presents and took some elves with him, because he's a bad person." -'Elf (Carter), '''telling the others how the events unfolded "Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we just go around it?" -'''Elf (Carter), '''at the Unwanted Woods '''Elf (Carter) recording: " ''Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we just go around it?" "' '''Bellsnickel: '"How'd they think of that, that's ludicrous!" -'Bellsnickel, '''watching security footage of the Unwanted Woods "Bonus points!" -'''Car Driver, '''after hitting Grandma '''Elf (Nolan): '"I thought St. Nick Mountain was more of a mountain." 'Elf (Carter): '"You idiot, St. Nick's not a mountain, he's a person." 'Elf (N): '"It said it on the map, I didn't write the map." 'Elf ©: '"I can't read a map" 'Elf (N): '"Well, this makes it ten times easier for us." -'Elf (Nolan) and Elf (Carter), '''at St. Nick Mountain '''Elf (Nolan): '''I can't believe that my grandma got hit by a car. '''Elf (Carter): '"That was a car? You have a grandma?" -'Elf(Nolan) and Elf(Carter) ' 'Bellsnickel: '"Ah, don't worry about it, its not like they're at our front door." 'Elf (Mike): '"Hey, uh, hey boss, they're at our front door" -'''Bellsnickel and Elf (Mike) Bellsnickel: '"How'd you get out" '''Santa: '"You can never win with the Christmas Spirit on my side." -'''Bellsnickel and Santa Elf (Carter): "Guys, I need a ride home, Guys?" -'Elf (Carter)' Intermission Quotes "Thanks Chip. As you can see over here, its gonna be pretty cold, and looking over here, still pretty cold, and all the way down here, its pretty cold." -'Weatherman Jim,' Chip: '"Let's head to Chuck with the more insightful weather, Chuck," '''Chuck: '"Alright, thanks guys. I would not go outside, it's pretty treacherous weather today, high winds, cars are flying across the roads, houses are falling down, 99% chance you will die if you step outside. DO NOT GO OUTSIDE! Many families traveling for the winter season and Christmas, God bless you and I wish you the best travels. It's bad out here man, I mean they've used all the salt on the roads, There's none left in the village, The snowplows are doing all they can, There's nothing left." '''Random Guy: "Hey weatherman, YOU SUCK!" Chuck: "I'm doin' my job, man! Who's this guy, That kid's sketchy. Back to you guys." -'Chuck, The Insightful Weatherman' "It's Tuesday, and you know what that means, Patriotic Tuesday!" -'Don' Joe Doug: '''"Rory McIlroy just defeated Tiger Woods two weekends ago for 9 million dollars in cash prizes." '''Doug Joe: "Let's stick to sports, Joe." Joe Doug: '''"Okay, speaking of the hometown team, The Browns, actually winning games, it's crazy, looks like all they needed was a Baker." '''Doug Joe:"That's my joke, Joe, you stole my joke, YOU STOLE MY FRICKING JOKE" *recording cuts out* -'Joe Doug and Doug Joe, '''during the sports segment (Writer's note: golf is a sport) '''Don: '"I'm terribly sorry about that folks," Chip: '"Well, it just goes to show, if you take other people's jokes, you'll pay for it." -'''Chip and Don, '''after the sports segment '''Chip: '"Now let's head to --- what's his name?" 'Don: '"What's his name, I don't know?" 'Chip: '"What's his name?" 'Carter: '"AIDAN!" 'Chip: '"Let's head down to Aidan, where he's got a witness to Grandma getting run over by a reindeer" -'''Don and Chip Chip: '"What's his name? Gimme a piece of paper or something. What are ya doing? This isn't a name! Alright, who played this dick joke-- I'm sorry, we can't show this on TV." '''Don: '"Very funny." '''Chip and Don Don: '''"We're settling down to Bill and Cartier with a developing story" '''Javier: '''Nice Try Don, but my name's Javier. -'''Don and Javier Bill: 'Did you say Grinch? Over there... G-G-G-Grinch!!! '-Bill, '''after seeing the Grinch Credits '''Production Crew Directed By: Kent Petras, Reilly Tyna Editors: Kent Petras, Mike Hopkins Cinematographers: Mike Hopkins, Reilly Tyna, Kent Petras, Charlie Dalton Cast Bellsnickel: Reilly Tyna Santa Claus: Charlie Dalton Santa's Elves: Nolan Borowy, Joey Jakubczak, Kent Petras, Carter Murray Bellsnickel's Elves:' Mike Hopkins, Chuckie Wilson, Jonathon Nejman, Aidan Dopson, Jaxon Nejman' Mr. America: Dan D'Orazio Struggling American: David Grandpa: Popsy Small Child: Gavin Smaller Child: Haden Grandma: Mike Hopkins Car Driver: Glenn Petras